Summer Rose
by Atalanna
Summary: Nena never had friends, that is until she came into the world of Naruto! Gaaraxoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nena turned and slowly walked out of the class room and towards the stars. She smiled sadly as she walked down the stars ant to her locker. She opened her locker, put her books inside her blue paw printed backpack, and closed the locker.

Nena was a lovely girl, around 16 years old, with big icy blue eyes and light blue hair. her ears were pointed at the top, thus she was all ways picked on.

Nena was an 11th grader at Herbert Hoover High School, and had little to no friends. She walked out the door of the school, with her head down, towards her car.

"Nena!!! Slow down!!" cried her brother.

Koji was a tall eight-teen year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. There was nothing alike on her brothers feature that are simaliar to hers. Him being older than her, cuased him to always beat Nena up.

"Damn it Nena! when I say slow down I mean stop!" He yelled at her. Nena looked down at the ground and mumble a small sorry. Togeather they waled towards there cars.

Kojis car was a red mustang GT with silver flames, were Nenas was a blue saturn with white raceing stripes and pop up headlights.

"Nena, can you tell mom that I am going to Josh's house to study?"Koji said with a grin, as he through his backpack in to the back seat. Nena knew better. She knew that he was going there to get stoned and "meet" some girls.

"Mama knows better." Nena said in a low wisper, throughing her backpack into the passager seat. Balling up his fist he walked over and punched Nena right in the eye. She held back any sign of pain and nodded her head. '_great this is gonna bruse.I am gonna have a black eye!' _she thought. Koji got in his car and speed off. Sighing Nena got in her car and headed home. she turned up her radio and sang along.

_**CONCRETE ANGEL **_

She walks to school with a lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back;

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,

She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;

oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;

Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,

Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,

She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,

The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,

When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,

She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,

An angel girl with an upturned face;

Her name is written on a polished rock,

A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,

She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

She turned down the radio, hopeing her parents could not hear it, as she pulled in the driveway. she pulled off to one side and turned off her car. Nena reached over and grabed her backpack and got out of the car


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Naruto only Nena!

Chapter 2

Nena walked silently up the stars to unlock the front door. She could not wait to see her pup again. As she reached to open the door, a sound went through her ears. Her mother was home, and her dad was drunk again. Nena just wanted to live a normal life for once, but it was no gonna happen to her. As she pushed back her bangs from her face, she opened the door.

"Nena!! Where the hell is your brother?" Her father screamed. Nena was scared, so she whispered

"Hes at Josh's"

She grabbed her backpack and walked into her bedroom. She smiled as she looked around her room. Her room was a dark blue color, with a bed pushed off in one corner, and a light blue desk in the other. Nena dropped her bag and started to do her work.

An hour past peacefully until her father busted through her door in all his dunked glory.

"you little bitch! Why has your brother not come home yet?" He yelled and slapped her hard across the check. '_great, a bruise check to go with the black eye.'_

After a little while her father left and Nena sat down on her bed. Her world was getting black. A voice sounded far off in the distance.

_**Nena, you will soon be free, you will have the adventure of your life, so sleep now, my little princess.**_

_**Now to the village hidden in the sand. **_

Kankuro, and Temari walked slowly to the Kazekage office. Temari looked over to her brother.

"I wonder what Gaara wanted." she asked. Kankuro never answered. When Temari turned to look at him, she seen why. There in front of her and her brother was a lovely girl, maybe a year younger than Gaara, with long light blue hair and pointed ears.

"where did she come from?" she asked.

"don't know but we better take her to Gaara." Kankuro replied.

A/N: please review ASAP


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I have not been able to update sooner...I have been sick T-T

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (tear, tear, sniff, sniff)

Chapter 3

Nena could hear voices. They were not her moms or brothers, so who were they?

"what happen to her?"

"Is she alive?"

"Is she a spy?"

"shut up"

"I think she is waking up"

Nena slowly opened her eyes. She was not in her bedroom! Scared she jumped up. There in front of her was three people she did not know.

The first was a girl, around 20 years old. She has blonde hair in four pony tales. Her eyes were a blackish green color (n/a: what color is her eyes?) she was on a strange outfit that Nena did not recognize.

The next was a boy around 19 years old. He had purple face paint and ...CAT EARS???? '_maybe it is a hat' _Nena thought. He was looking over to the other person in the room.

The las was a boy 17 years old. He has red hair and a tattoo of 'love' on his forehead. He had eyeliner around his eyes and green/blue eyes. His eyes were cold and harsh, but Nena could since loneliness in them.

He looked her in the eyes, and Nena looked back. She was not scared of him, but she did not know why. She decided to be his friend.

"who are you?" The girl asked. Nena looked over to her and whispered her name.

"what? Speak up girl" the boy with face paint answered. She glared at him.

"My name is Nena, N-E-N-A, got that now?" she answered. When she realized that she had spoken loud, she looked down and mumbled a small sorry.

"Damn, she got you Kankuro!" the girl laughed.

"shut the fuck up Temari" Kankuro yelled.

Nena stepped back. She did not want to be in the middle of that argument. She looked back to the boy with red hair.

"why are you here? Were are you from" he asked. Nena did not know why she was here.

"I do not know why I am here, I do not even Know where Here is. I am from the USA." she whispered.

"well then, Temari, take Nena somewhere and try to find out anything you can about her." he said to Temari in a low voice.

"But Gaara!" Temari wined.

Nena looked back at the red hair. '_so his name is Gaara. Nice name, he is cute too.'_

A/N: so Nena meet the sand trio, what will happen next. Review please


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey I don't own Naruto, If I did I would make Gaara have friends

Chapter4

Nena followed Temari through the halls.

"so what are you doing here?" she asked Nena. Nena did not know. She did not understand why she was sent here. Her head hurt trying to understand.

"okay, why are you bruised?" Temari asked. Nena smiled. This was a question she did know.

"My brother got mad at me because mama would know that he was not studying but doing 'bad' things. So he punched me. Father also got mad at me because I did not make my brother come home, and he was drunk...again." Nena answered, with a big smile.

Temari was confused. Why was the strange little girl smiling, even after telling her this.

"why are you smiling?" Temari asked.

"because I know the answer to your question, so now you wont be mad at me and hit me." Nena answered.

Temari was taken aback. '_Did she really think that I would really hit her?' _ Temari looked the girl over.

Nena's long light blue hair was up in a pony tail, she had on a light blue strap shirt on with baggy blue camo pants on. Her shoes were blue with a white nikey check on the side. Her icy blue eyes were wide as she looked around the hall way. One of her eyes has a bruise on it. Her arms were cut up and bruised.

A small park could be herd down the hall. There at the end was a small white wolf pup. She has a crescent moon the color of the sky on her forehead. Nena's eyes shown with happiness.

"Storm! You are here!" Nena took off down the hall way. Temari following close behind. As the pair drew near, the pup bowed.

"mistress, I am glad I found you, this world is big." Storm spoke. Nena smiled.

"as am I, Storm, as am I" Nena spoke as she picked up the wolf. Storm looked towards Temari. Temari looked back.

"oh! I forgot to introduce you guys. Temari, this is my pup named storm, Storm, this is Temari." Storm bowed. (a/n: what a polite wolf)

"Mistress, there is great power in this house! It is somewhat evil." Storm spoke up.

Temari smiled. "Oh, do not worry, thats just Gaara, my brother, and Kazekage." she answered.

Nena nodded. "does he have a girlfriend?"

Temari laughed. "Gaara will kill anyone who would ever get close to him. He would even kill me and his brother if he could."

"why? What is he afraid of?" Nena asked.

"everybody." Temari replied. "anyway lets go"

Together they all headed down the hallway, finally Temari pointed at a door.

"thats your room, Mine is right across form you, Kankuro is beside me and Gaara is right beside you."

Nena said her thanks and walked into the room. It was a simple room. White walls, a wooden desk in a corner of the room and a twin size bed. Nena walked over to her window. There was a baloney. She pushed open the window.

The view was beautiful. Nena walked over to her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Storm walked over and jumped on the railing of the baloney.

Gaara walked out on his baloney and looked over at the wolf pup on the railing.

"Are you this Gaara person that Temari and Princess Nena, were talking about?" Storm asked. The red head nodded.

"princess?" He asked.

A/N: Hey! What do ya think?? please review or horny chipmunks will get you!!


	5. AN

Dear Readers

There will be more to this story soon, I am going over it and making changes as well as adding more chapters. I could use a Bata Reader, but Im not sure how that works. I am sorry it took me so long, Life got crazy for a few years. But I loved all the reviews and I will make this story worth the wait thank you all for everything 3


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Storm glanced at the boy in front of her, this child that held so much power and yet was not treated fairly.

"I believe that you are going to have to wait to find out alongside herself." Was all that she said as she went to go back into Nena's room, glancing back to see if Gaara would do something to stop her. When Gaara made no movement Storm vanished behind the blowing curtains.

The next morning the sun was shining bright into Nena's eyes. She sat up in bed and rubbed her tired eyes. For the first time in a long time Nena had a good night sleep. Getting up out of bed she saw Storm sleeping at the foot of the bed.

_I was in such a shock I never even relised that I did not make up what Storm said, she really talked to me! First a new place now this, I don't even know the rules! What if I mess up? Will they hit harder than Daddy did? I really hope not, but there is only one way to find out. _

Nena snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Storm was watching her with big silver eyes.

"Storm, when did you learn to talk? I've been talking to you for months now and you have never said anything until now, why?"

Storm stretched and went to sit at Nena's feet.

"It's the world that is helping me communicate with you. This place holds its own kind of magic per say and on earth there was none." Nena understood a little of what Storm was saying but not all of it. "This world had magic?" She asked

"This world has chakra." A voice stated behind her.

Startled Nena jumped and faced the door with a squeak. There stood Temari, with her hair up in her four ponytails. Nena took a step back as Temari walked closer holding out a change of clothes in her hand.

"Here, change into this and meet me down stairs for breakfast."

Nena took the clothes from her and thanked Temari. Shutting the door behind her Temari left the room. Looking down at the items of clothing Nena sighed.

~^.=.^~

Gaara was seated at the kitchen table, when Temari and Kankuro walked into the room.

"So I gave her some new clothes and told her to meet me down here." She stated as she started to put the food, which she made before, onto plates. Kankuro plopped himself down into a chair.

"She looked pretty beat up. I'm gonna say she does not know how to fight." Gaara nodded his head in agreement. Temari spoke up from the stove, "I think we should teach her."

"We don't even know if she has any chakra, how are we going to teach her if she doesn't?" Kankuro asked.

"Rock lee has no chakra, and he is pretty damn good." Temari shot back and Gaara just sighed.

"We will start her training in the afternoon to see if she has any, then go from there." He stated.

They looked towards the door when they heard a knock on the door frame. There stood Nena in black shorts, and a white t-shirt. She was barefooted and had her hair down, so it reached her lower back.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly. Temari sat down all four plates on the table and slid into her own chair.

"Come on in and sit, breakfast is ready, and we have a long day ahead of us."

Nena walked in silently and sat down. She glanced around at the others to see if she could start eating, she did not want to anger them. Gaara noticed and told her to start eating.

After a few minutes of eating Temari broke the silence.

"Would you like to learn how to fight?" Nena looked up at her excitedly.

"Yes please, I only know how to shoot a bow."

Gaara nodded "Then its settled, you start right after lunch."

A/N

Chapter 6 will be longer :)

Thank you to for being my Beta :)


End file.
